


Feels like the end

by LaraDarkness



Series: Wish I could dream again [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Jschlatt are dead, Wilbur is like kinda there, he gets one, i threw that in there because i can, kinda???, no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream wakes up in a weird place
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Wish I could dream again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394
Comments: 16
Kudos: 579
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Feels like the end

**Author's Note:**

> two parts in a day baby

Dream didn't know if he was awake or not.  
He heard voices around him - it sounded mostly like Phil and Techno, why he was unsure.  
When he finally pried his eyes open, he had to blink to make sure he saw right.  
Then he carefully rubbed his eyes and when he figured nothing was covering his face, he looked around.

It was all pitch black. No visible ground he was walking on, no walls. Just an endless desert of black.

Taking an experimental step forward, he watched his bare foot land on the invisible earth.  
For a split second he thought that he was in the prison, but it didn't feel like obsidian.  
No, it wasn't as cold and it definitely wasn't covered in blood.

_Blood._  
_Blood flowing from his head as he slammed it against the cold hard wall in an attempt to shut everything out._

Without thinking he lifted his hand to touch his head, finding nothing but fluffy hair.  
The pain, too, was absent, he noted.  
„Am I dead?“

A sudden loud ringing noise made him yelp in pain, hands immediately flying up to cover his ears, shutting his eyes in a poor attempt to make it go away.  
It sounded like a scream, a painful _loud_ scream that tore his body apart and-

He heard a laugh, a familiar sound that somehow pierced through the noise.  
Shakily forcing himself to uncover his ears he looked up again and noticed the two figures far away from him.  
Or maybe it wasn't that far, he isn't sure how this place works or what this place is.

Slowly he starts walking, eyes still curiously staring at his feet that land or seemingly nothing.  
He isn't really sure why he doesn't have his shoes - or socks, for that matter - but as the comforting temperature seeped into his body through his feet, he couldn't bring himself to care.

So he looked up again, squinting at the two sitting figures that talked to each other - if that was even what he could call it, one of them looked annoyed beyond belief and the other seemed very amused, judging from how they moved their hands and general body language.

Once he came close enough, unnoticed by the two who were too busy bickering, he noticed the horns. Curled, majestic horns of a ram.  
His breath hitched and he whipped his head around, finally taking a clear look at the other figure who seemed taller than him.  
They wore a dirty coat, a dark beanie having almost fallen off their curly fluffy hair and-

Dream stops dead in his tracks.  
He faintly remembers the explosions and screaming and pain from when he was in limbo, when that _thing_ was in control.  
He inhales deeply, eyes flicking to the ram hybrid.  
_Schlatt._

„Dad?“ It slips out before he can think about it before he can focus on the faint memories of Tubbo's execution playing out in front of him.  
Both of them jerk around, eyes wide.  
Dream gulps, eyes darting from the tall brunet to the ram hybrid.  
He did not think this through.  
He didn't think at all.

„Kid?“ Schlatt is on his feet in an instant, the brown hair he usually keeps slicked back falling into his eyes.  
Dream's emerald eyes glue to his hair momentarily, before he looks Schlatt into his eyes and smiles slightly, raising his hand to wave weakly.  
„Uh, hi.“  
At the exact same time, both Wilbur (who is suddenly standing and Dream can't say he remembers him leaving the floor, but he's more worried by how the taller is looking at him) and Schlatt are saying ' **No** ' like it's supposed to do something.

„You are _not_ here. No fucking way.“ Schlatt keeps shaking his head, eyes boring into the admin who's just standing there.  
„You can't be here.“ Wilbur finally speaks up and Dream shooes away the image (memory?) of a happy grey Wilbur with a blue sheep.  
„Where is here?“ Dream tilts his head to the side, finally focusing his gaze on the man he once fought against.  
The man who is now apparently dead.

Wilbur opens his mouth and quickly shuts it when Schlatt sends him a death glare.  
„That doesn't matter, because you are not staying here.“  
Dream furrows his eyebrows, frowning.  
That doesn't make sense.  
Why wouldn't he be here if he wasn't here to stay?  
He liked it here better anyway.  
It was far warmer and nicer than the cold cell he was in. And he didn't even have any injuries from when he hurt himself!  
Wasn't that good?

~~He hears an enderman and he blacks out before he can think-~~

Shaking his head, he turns to look at the hybrid.  
„Is it impossible for me to stay or do you just not want me to?“  
He knows he sounds defensive, like this is a personal conversation, but he can't help himself.  
Schlatt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he quietly murmurs something under his breath.  
„Dream, listen. You're not supposed to be here, okay? This is where we go after we die. _For good_.“

Dream squints at him, his ears twitching in annoyance and oh- he didn't even notice he let the ram features appear. He hadn't done that in a long time.  
„Yeah, I kinda got that. Which is why I'm here, right? Pretty sure I died in that cell-“  
Just like that he feels the pain he felt before he passed out, his broken ankle making him whimper before he loses his balance, falling to the floor.  
Where he slammed his head into the wall, there is now a wound, blood smeared over his hair and horns and ears that weren't even there when it happened. If they had been, he thinks he would've broken the horn from the force he used.

„-eam. Dream, hey, kid.“ Schlatt's crouching in front of him and Wilbur's right beside him, worry written in his eyes.  
„The fuck happened when we left?“  
Dream would love to know, really.

He shrugs, fingers reaching out only to grab onto nothing as he hesitates. The pain in his head is starting to spread and he wants nothing more than to knock himself out cold again.  
„I don't really know what happened. I woke up in the prison.“ Dream mumbles, playing with his fingers, stopping for a while when Wilbur takes his hands into his, thumbs rubbing circles into his palms.

„Kiddo as much as I'd love to hear about what's happening out there, you have to go.“ Dream turns to look at the ram hybrid, eyes turning sad as he bites his lip.  
„But you're not there.“  
Schlatt looks like he's about to break at any given point, and Wilbur gives him a look, eyes surprisingly soft for someone who was shouting at him just few minutes ago.  
„I know, kid, I know. I fucked some shit up there, y'know.“  
Dream wants to say he doesn't so desperately, but he vividly remembers Technoblade standing in front of Tubbo with a loaded crossbow.

„I won't see you again if I leave, right? Neither of you.“  
Schlatt chuckles and it sounds wet, but no one comments on it.  
„Probably no.“  
Dream's chest rises rapidly and he blames it on the conversation, ignoring the way his body is in hot searing pain.  
„Then I-“  
„ _Dream._ “ Schlatt's fingers are carding through his bloodied hair now, the gentle touch giving him the highly needed comfort.  
„You feel the pain because you're closer to us.“ Wilbur speaks up, fingers tracing the scratches and cuts on his arm. He looks up to meet the green eyes, the color seeming to slowly fade away.  
„He's right. You have to leave.“

Dream blinks and his eyelids feel heavy.  
„But-“ He almost screams in pain as his eyes snap open again, fear and pain obvious as he stares at Wilbur, whose nails are digging into one of his wounds.  
Schlatt's glaring at him, but he seems resigned.  
„You can't fall asleep here, okay?“  
Dream feels himself nod even though he wants to do anything but that.  
„Listen carefully now. Not to us, to them. They want you back, y'know?“  
He automatically shakes his head, last time he checked everyone hated him for something he didn't even really do.

„Even if some of them are too stubborn to admit it, they miss you.“ Wilbur declared, taking no place for arguing.  
Dream stared at him and it was the first time he saw the brunet smile since he entered this place.  
Then his eyes fall on Schlatt again and his eyes water.  
„Schlatt- _dad_ , I don't wanna leave you again-“  
He's pulled against his chest and he sobs, hands clutching at the suit he grew to hate.  
„I know kiddo, I know. But they need you more than me right now, okay? I have this bastard to keep me company and the other one is here somewhere.“  
Dream hears Wilbur chuckle and he wants to ask who the other is, but he knows there isn't time.

„I'm gonna visit you once I can walk, okay dad?“ Schlatt nods, smiling as he pets Dream's hair, letting him cry his heart out.  
„You're gonna be there, right?“  
„Yea, I'll be right there.“  
Dream's lips curl up softly and he nods, slowly, so very slowly, pulling away from his dad.  
„I'll see you soon?“  
„I really hope fucking not.“ Schlatt laughs, finally letting his tears fall free. He seeks comfort in the quiet wheeze that falls from the boy's lips and he looks up at Wilbur when he feels a hand gripping his shoulder. He's grateful for the little gesture, even if tomorrow they'll be arguing again ~~like old friends do~~

When he looks back, Dream is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
